User talk:Dragon-Fox 7
Hi I'm ~~Dragon-Fox 7~~ and I'm new Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon-Fox 7 page! Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Gallery => Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Quick note dragon! Love the whole Meta Immunity idea, but wouldn't a better name for the power as a whole be Meta Power Immunity? It should also be an application >of< meta power manipulation, similarly to how power immunity is one of superpower manipulation. OmnipotentDeity (talk) 21:29, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Err, yeah exactly. Power Immunity protects the user from more than just powers, abilities as well. So a better name for it would be Meta Power Immunity, as all omnipotent powers are typically capable (actually, they /are/) of being manipulated /by/ meta power manipulation. So, I fail to see the reason for the name? If anything, Meta Immunity implies an immunity to just meta-related abilities/powers! When, we both know it was the intention to be the immunity of /all/ powers? OmnipotentDeity (talk) 21:44, April 25, 2018 (UTC) That's not its purpose The purpose of the Anihilaarg is not to destroy or erase anything. Its purpose is to create universes. Thats what it was designed for and what it was always meant to do. So it doesn't count as nonexistence.SageM (talk) 00:07, May 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yes but thats not nonexistence, its just universe destruction. Nonexistence implies it never existed in the first place. Plus the device itself still exists and can be used again even if the universe is destroyed. Meaning its actually Destructive Dominion instead.SageM (talk) 00:16, May 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM At least one of them, yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) About Power Anchoring: 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:09, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey I’m not sure if perhaps you didn’t know but it was Kuo who said it was a variation. That’s why I edited it out under his order.Omuni (talk) 22:29, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Yes, But Kuo disagrees. As do I and Imouto. Omuni (talk) 22:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) No, based off what Kuo said, what we discussed last night and what Imouto said, Power Anchoring *is* weak to Immunity Bypassing. It’s supposed to be similar to an elemental thing. Immunity Bypassing > Power Anchoring Bypassing Immunity > Immunity Bypassing immunity Removal > Bypassing Immunity Power Anchoring > Immunity Removal it works like that and it seems both Imouto and Kuo seem to agree. If you wish we could also get Death and Gabriel’s opinion on it. Omuni (talk) 22:46, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Because. More seriously, it was basically exercise of making a superhuman individual. "Physiology of one being" could be one way to say it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:05, May 18, 2018 (UTC) You did notice I'm not the one who deleted it? That said, it was proposed and agreed on discord and I notice that you seem to be the only one concerned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:46, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Are you pulling emotional quilt-trip over this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:13, May 18, 2018 (UTC) You dropped logical reasons pretty fast to go for emotional ones. Meaning the logical ones aren't working? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:56, May 18, 2018 (UTC) It was basically Supernatural Condition with a short list of potential powers. That's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Considering that I checked the page before posting that, yes it is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:10, May 18, 2018 (UTC) And that is your argument? "Because." --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Since SP is back, I think this one is done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Omni means all, so they simply contain all version of the respective power, manipulations and magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, May 19, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please make more than one change before hitting Publish. I had to slog through dozen Edits in Demonic Slayer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, what kind of work is needed to be done in Undead and Alien Slayer? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:30, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Got it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:44, June 10, 2018 (UTC) that category is for administrators.User talk:Arquetion Gallery => Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, June 18, 2018 (UTC) how do you report an admin cuz I want to report an admin on a different website for being such a you know what I'm not even going to get into details just send me the link so I can do it please and thank you you be so much help Vip 8 (talk) 06:53, July 15, 2018 (UTC)Vip 8 Before you expand a pic to 400px, please take a look on how big that pic is. Doubling the size really doesn't work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiosity, is there some reason you keep adding empty space between powerpoints and text/link? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, August 6, 2018 (UTC) In practical terms it really depends on which one is more common. If most have space I've added them, if not then I've removed them. Unlike the empty line between sections there is no meaningful difference. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2018 (UTC) All these depend on whether you're prepared to change the links, of course. Hand Seal Magic - several Users don't really use magic (ninjas), so that might need Editing. Inscriptive Magic - could work. Linguistic Magic - nah. Tho could use other name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Hand Seal Magic - might need move some of the users to Power Via Gesture. Chakra/ninjutsu from Naruto at least don't really belong there, they aren't in Chi Magic either. Maybe some other Users might need to be removed/moved as well. After that it could be renamed. Linguistic Magic - I actually had pretty good name in mind but then wrote the other text and forgot what it was... -_-; Go ahead with Incantation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting and do more than one change/Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:28, August 7, 2018 (UTC) 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Meta Erasure Immunity Nekron2 (talk) 10:12, August 26, 2018 (UTC)Thanks for creating the page my basic idea was this only but it was confused for flawless Indestructibility. But yeah though we know that meta erasure immunity is immune to nonexistence and is specifically created for countering nonexistence,please don't try and add limitation to nonexistence page that users of meta erasure immunity are immune as if you do that not only DYBAD will remove that limitation but may also delete your page saying and no one will do anything about it I have seen this. So,leave the nonexistence page and its variations as it is. Let DYBAD have his page page as he sees fit,we simply know that meta erasure immunity is immune to nonexistence and its variations. Even Koupfi said that nonexistence is DYBAD's baby(yeah literally its in my talk page).Though no need for changing contents of your page either as it was created for being immune to nonexistence and its variations and it shall remain as it is after all otherwise it will be no different from normal erasure immunity. Wish you a good day/night. Nekron2 (talk) 03:47, August 27, 2018 (UTC)Hello what happened to the meta erasure immunity page? Why was it deleted? Issei's Flawless Artistry I did re-watch the episode and checked out the Highschool DxD Wikia for more information on a devil's artistic capability and I found nothing that says they're skilled artists or anything like that. Here are some links you can look at below: https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Issei_Hyoudou https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Devil While it pains me to say this, all that I saw from that episode was Issei's source of artistic talent came from his perversion not his physiology as a devil which seemed more comical rather than a serious talent as I believe its never repeated in any other episodes. Plus, in that episode, if you look at the other girls in Rias' Peerage, they have more simplistic designs on their sculptures showing that Issei is the only one capable of this due to his perversion and knowledge of the details of Rias' body in his fantasies in a comical manner. I really don't think him being a devil plays a part in his artistic ability. CrabHermit (talk) 19:12, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, we have yet to see that but I do think he would be capable of that. Issei tends to do a lot of Plot Power stunts so I highly doubt him being a devil or not would change anything. CrabHermit (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. This includes Opposites. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:38, September 14, 2018 (UTC) It was Apocalypse Inducement with one extra, which isn't even excluded in AI. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:55, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Stop publishing after one Edit and then repeating the same thing several times on the row inside minutes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:30, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Because it was duplicate, we have other pics that are same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:01, January 12, 2019 (UTC) If I could remember the other pics name, Id post it to you. Since I don't, it's returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:35, January 12, 2019 (UTC) When there's a power, you add it as is instead of adding sentence where it is explained. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Bro if u got that from my Idea page Please keep it up and thanks for looking at and applying my idea MYTHNERD (talk) 01:54, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Agreed I was thinking of other deities I wanted to do classical 1st then others but if you do them feel free to do them in whatever order just let me know so that I can put them on my page letting me know u created them MYTHNERD (talk) 02:01, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Did Sun Deity Physiology MYTHNERD (talk) 02:34, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks I will put the ones we've made on my profile page under Joint Projects MYTHNERD (talk) 02:47, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Joint Project Deity Physiologies Well basically we are working on the same set of ideas so We're working on the same project just free to do it however we pls separately. So samething just our own thing our own way MYTHNERD (talk) 02:55, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Can Psionic magic evolve.? If so what would it become? 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. Here's the list. Get to it. Or return the previous name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Don't change page names without admin approval. You already changed it once before it was changed back, so what makes you think its going to be any different now? Don't do it again.SageM (talk) 01:31, May 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM The rules haven't changed, so changing names without approval from the admins is a No. "Don't change page names without a very good reason, thats what Also Called is for." Your the third person this week to make the mistake of thinking you can rename a page without admin approval. its not going to happen. so please stop.SageM (talk) 01:36, May 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM Re: Resurrection Bless name change Go ahead rename it to Blessed Resurrection Imouto 22:44, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan As long as you change all links to that page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 16, 2019 (UTC) N Gallery = Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:36, June 18, 2019 (UTC) How exactly I missed that one... -_-; Apologies. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:29, June 25, 2019 (UTC) N For now I will make simple changes AZS (talk) 18:22, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Chimerism is not limited to just animals. And it never was. Anything or anyone that is a hybrid of more then two species is considered to be a chimera. It has nothing to do with just animals. Kuo already agreed with this, and the page was deleted before. Don't recreate it again.SageM (talk) 04:56, July 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Multi-Hybridism is Chimerism being that Chimerism isn't just fusing two animal species together; you can fuse multiple animals and other living creatures together. Imouto 05:00, July 15, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan I haven't talked with anyone in discord, so that's a lie. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, August 23, 2019 (UTC) As long as you change all of the links to it, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Should work now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, August 31, 2019 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! How exactly does wish granting or absolute wish granting work? How do you make wishes and grant them? Please answer me in detail! Leo Jason Caris (talk) 09:45, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Discord Please Chat with me in discord AZS (talk) 01:58, September 3, 2019 (UTC) As long as you change all of the links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, September 3, 2019 (UTC) mmm sorry, can you chat with me again I will try my best to explain everything AZS (talk) 14:03, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Hello, How r u? AZS (talk) 02:26, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, do you mind editing my Inner Beast powers to make their descriptions (in the capabilities parts/sections) be more like yours, please? --Chris Urena (talk) 00:55, September 23, 2019 (UTC) All of them, but you don’t have to do them all today though; you can just edit one each day if that works out for you. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:54, September 23, 2019 (UTC) OK. ���� --Chris Urena (talk) 02:13, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, I saw those edits you’ve done to two of my Inner Beast-based powers and would like to say that you did a good job with what you did. But do you mind doing the same for the other two that I created? You could find them by going through my profile on the Pages I Created, where you can see every power I’ve ever created listed in alphabetical order. --Chris Urena (talk) 03:04, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Well, besides those two, I also mean Inner Beast Summoning. --Chris Urena (talk) 05:37, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Oh, wait, you did, sorry about that. �� —Chris Urena (talk) 05:42, September 26, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Chris Urena (talk) 12:25, September 26, 2019 (UTC) My main account is blocked until the end of the month due to too much (warranted) criticisms at the wrong moment. I will answer your comments on my sheet at the start of november, and should probably do the same on your sheet too. Take care my friend, and see you then :) DYBAD (talk) 02:14, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey DragonFox, if you were to create an Inner Beast Symbiosis, what would you use as a description for its capabilities and who would you count as a user to such a power? The reason why I am asking this is because I want to create this superpower but do not know what to use for its capabilities description nor who can count as one of its users. --Chris Urena (talk) 02:05, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Well, here it is, DragonFox: Inner Beast Symbiosis. Feel free to edit and perfect this new sub-power to Inner Beast. --Chris Urena (talk) 02:51, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the edits to Inner Beast Symbiosis. --Chris Urena (talk) 03:32, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey DragonFox, do you mind finding a picture for this power of mine here: Superior Activity? --Chris Urena (talk) 23:29, October 24, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:32, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, check out my latest archetype superpower: Beast Master. --Chris Urena (talk) 21:46, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Honestly, no it is not since Domestication is a variant of Taming which is an applicant to BT and BT does a lot more than just tame animals (as well as monsters and aliens) BTW. --Chris Urena (talk) 21:53, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I know that but that is due to the users of Taming doing one out of all of the things a user of Beast Tamer could do. --Chris Urena (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, should I rename Beast Tamer to Beast Master in order to avoid future confusions between Beast Tamer and Taming? --Chris Urena (talk) 23:30, November 5, 2019 (UTC) I'd prefer to keep it as Beast Master since this power, unlike Beast Lordship, has no involvement with controlling, summoning, creating, shaping, and transforming into the beasts/animals. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:56, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, what do you think of me creating a Beast Companionship so that all the variants of Animal Companionship, including Animal Companionship itself, become variants to Beast Companionship instead so that way we could have a power about having any beast as a companion whether said beast is an animal, alien, monster, dragon, etc.? Because, if you think about it, monsters and aliens are not animals themselves to be variants to a companionship-based power that's (or should be) all about animals (and yes, I know that I was the one who added 'em there but you do see my point, correct?)? --Chris Urena (talk) 04:30, November 11, 2019 (UTC) OK, although I do think it’d be a much better idea to create a Beast Companionship to which Animal Companionship is a variation so that way we wouldn’t have to waste time on making another Animal Companionship since we do need one here in this wiki, don’t you think? And also, since AC was your idea, I think it’d be fair if I let you create BC instead of me, wouldn’t you agree? --Chris Urena (talk) 05:02, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Then go for it. --Chris Urena (talk) 05:08, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Please stop making the superpower "Eternal Transcendence" weaker to fit your understanding. Thank you. (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 16:49, November 23, 2019 (UTC)) On this wiki your bound to run into some contradiction, if you explore more you'll see what I mean but if you think that should be change then I'll think about it, but no promises. The concept of the power is already fine as the user transcend forever. That means the various (fictional) reality levels but not all it once. Think of it like opening one door after another but you have no control over which door you choose open. The user would also (probably) no longer be present in their original verse. Don't know if i should add Fictional Transcendence to the list. Lastly the only user of this power is a Metapotent entity so "sense" does really apply. If you need a better understand i suggest doing research on SCP 3812 (if you don't already know him) thank you for your time. (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 21:30, November 23, 2019 (UTC)) Looks great but one last thing, is there a reason why you removed cosmic otherness? WoW, okay that's fair. (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 21:56, November 23, 2019 (UTC)) No, Dragon-Fox, I do not use discord, although I do have an account for it. Why? --Chris Urena (talk) 20:46, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Oh, so this is like a meeting for all of the most active users we have here in SPW of whom have created the most amount of powers and the best ones at that too, right? And thank you for the compliments to my powers, Dragon-Fox. That means a lot to me. --Chris Urena (talk) 20:57, November 27, 2019 (UTC) OK. Ima use the discord app, and BTW, what’s your discord username? --Chris Urena (talk) 21:04, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Here it is Dragon-Fox: Overpowered Physiology. Feel free to edit/update it as you wish, my friend. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:29, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Being Overpowered is not a physiology, and it would never be considered one. I'm sorry, but the basic facts state that its a state of being. Being overpowered is something you either are, or your not. Physiology doesn't come into play at any point in the discussion or matter. You can't just claim to be a physiology power to something that clearly doesn't even fit the basic definition of the power. Some things simply don't fit the context of a physiology, and being overpowered is one of them. Logically speaking if it did fit the definition then several powers on here would already cover it. Sorry, but its not a power and it doesn't even remotely fit the definition of one. Its nothing more then an attempt at making Raw Power or Omnipotence into a physiology page. So please stop complaining, as it would have been deleted regardless of your or anyone else's intentions on the matter. Even if I did nothing, Nekron, Timjer, Holokami or one the other bureaucrats would still have deleted the page.SageM (talk) 18:17, November 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also its another same power, different name type deal. Its just Raw Power, Indeterminacy or Omnipotence with a different name. Which means the page would have been gone for ignoring one of the wiki rules about powers the essentially cover the same thing.SageM (talk) 18:21, November 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM It would still be covered by Raw Power. You can't remake the power because its either already covered by existing powers, or its not a power at all. There isn't any way for you to really describe that doesn't already cover another power on here. Considering thats all the King basically did, is that he took Raw Power and copied the capabilities and than added a physiology title to it. So there is no way around the fact that its literally the same power. Please leave it be, as we do not need more of those kinds of powers on the wikia.SageM (talk) 18:26, November 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hi Sorry, but can you help me make a character? Name for new power Idea Hey, Dragon-Fox 7 I'm thinking about making a power but i don't know what to call it so i want to see if you can help It's basically the power/ability to "supercede anything/anyone that supercede the user" Like for example: Let's say you have this power and you go up against someone who's light years stronger than you, base on that rule you are now light years stronger than your opponent or let's you are a 5 and your opponent is a 10 than automatically makes you a 15. What would you called/name this power? (ThePirateKing777 (talk) 20:34, December 10, 2019 (UTC)) https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/This_is_the_side_of_the_war_that_Imouto_will_never_show_you Now look at these, and actually do it. You will soon find out why my hate for imouto is so deep and unquenchable. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:06, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Tiga8472 (talk) 21:49, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi Can you help me make a character? Im really sorry to tell you this, and my friends, as well as my admin friends are not allowed to step in yet, but Imouto played you like a musical unstrument with those death threats. Sometimes, you need to dig deeper than what is in front of you. Ironindri didnt join the chat until September, and my threats were from June. So how's that work out? She just lied to your face. And until people are allowed to help out, all I can do is urge you to trust me. If I was as bad as she makes out, how come we are talking so calmly and reasonably? Because all she has is what she wants you to see. She started the fight that led to me exploding as bad as I did. Changing the Discord chat to her server just because she felt entitled to take it from me? I wasnt even here for 5 days leading up to that. Its her, trying to twist the real victims and perpetrators. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:50, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Did she tell you about then she posted anime child porn on this very wiki? Hiding it in a sea of spam and links in the hopes nobody would see it? How about claiming to have a PhD at 21? I believe the record is 22. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:55, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Tiga8472Tiga8472 (talk) 21:57, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi Can you help me make a character? Sorry for the amount of messages, is that I am new here I've had a complete attitude change regarding dybad. When he said to me I dont have to leave this morning, it really warmed me. I thought he couldnt wait to see me go, like imouto keeps trying desperately, and failing to do. No, dybad isnt banned on discord, the door is ajar if he decides to come back. Your not making this easy. The youngest person to get a PhD, at 22, got his own page on some website. I dont see kiries face anywhere at 21? And after she claimed to terrify armed gangs on the street, calling herself "the demon" and that she works for the FBI, why should I believe her? Especially seeing how all she has done to you so far is lie. No, I most certainly would not post that stuff. The definition of "loli" is pretty broad, but even then, I never posted is here, readily accessible to possibly immature users. I could have reported her for it, but my friend chose Kuo over Fandom's main staff. And I was actually very...VERY anti-sex and hyper unsexual until recently, when I was introduced me to the wonderful world of love :) Even Dybad found that part impressive :) Death horseman94 (talk) 22:16, December 10, 2019 (UTC) All im saying is, instead of automatically taking her word in everything, ask the others first, or do some digging. She thrives on people who dont check the facts when she lies about people. And if I am so evil, why am I surrounded by people that love me? She wanted it all for herself, without having to lift a finger, and took it all out on me and my staff. Is this fair? Death horseman94 (talk) 22:18, December 10, 2019 (UTC) True, we havent spoken a great deal in our durations here, which is possibly why we developed such shallow opinions of each other earlier. All I am saying is, Imouto is not who you think she is. I'd never treat anyone like that because of the laughable, trivial reasons she gave. As long as you, and nobody else listens to a word she says, then I am going to walk away, and return when shes finished her tantrum. Right now, shes getting the reaction she craves. Attention and admiration, and hating people she doesnt like are her specialities. I'll be back when one of my friends pings me on Discord. I've said and posted everything I need to stop anyone else being attracted to her incredible ability to lie. But until Fandom get back to me, the staff cant help my claims of you being lied to. all I can really say is trust me. Yep, its not easy due to what has happened, but you will be shocked when the truth is revealed in a few days time. Death horseman94 (talk) 22:35, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, very hard name for this power. Thanks https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Attention_Superpower_Wikia The admins will be in touch soon to confirm this. Death horseman94 (talk) 02:52, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you SOOO Much for a Reply Dragon-Fox 7, It was REALLY helpful to me in ways you may not understand, but I am truly grateful! Leo Jason Caris (talk) 18:49, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Also wanted to say, I LOVE your profile, I can CONFIDENTLY say your dream is about to come true! Leo Jason Caris (talk) 18:52, January 6, 2020 (UTC) It's perfectly fine, I understand how REAL-life can be. Leo Jason Caris (talk) 10:40, January 7, 2020 (UTC) In many interpretations, Leviathan is considered to be the sin of Envy who was among the first angels to fall along with Beelzebub and Lucifer. Similarly, Behemoth is also recognized as a fallen angel and the "demon of the deep" in various interpretations.Nekron2 (talk) 16:29, January 24, 2020 (UTC) I love when you start messages this way XD Good to see you my best friend ^ ^ Thank you very much ! The Honor Code looks very promising too in a familiar way. I will be on Discord tomorrow morning, so you can tell me all about it directly :) See you then ! DYBAD (talk) 07:41, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I'm purging all broken links. You happened to have a broken link or two on your character sheet. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 07:57, January 29, 2020 (UTC) That means those images and what not didn't exist and we just broken links. Thirdly, be mindful of who you're talking to, if you didn't notice that I'm the head of the wiki. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 08:03, January 29, 2020 (UTC) What do you mean the letter "K" keeps getting removed? That shouldn't happen. And this is a link removal script approved by the ....what's it called again? Developer Wiki? It shouldn't have any silly glitches like that, so if it does I'd have to report it on that wiki. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 08:21, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I'm not sure why it's doing that. Those weren't broken links so it shouldn't have done anything to them. I'll check up on the code page and report the issue. This should not be happening. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 08:29, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Perfection doesn't have an opposite power. And Organic Abomination has nothing whatsoever to do with Perfection, not even as an opposite. Please don't make stuff up.SageM (talk) 05:39, February 7, 2020 (UTC)SageM Perfection is a power that you either have or your don't. It can't have an opposite because the very definition and nature of it prevents such a thing.SageM (talk) 05:41, February 7, 2020 (UTC)SageM Not even remotely. Abominations are not flawed beings, and they aren't even related to the power. I'm not sure where your getting your facts from, but they don't have anything to do with each other.SageM (talk) 05:44, February 7, 2020 (UTC)SageM Hello, I have seen that you are a part of this wiki since a long time and that you edit regularly. So, would you be interested in becoming a mod? If so, then I would recommend your name to the bureaucrats. If everything goes well, you might end up becoming a mod, so, what do you think? Congratulation, you're now a content mod! Nekron2 (talk) 13:07, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Thanks Nengyko talk Personal Magic Um... there are countless beings across all types of fiction who utilise magic, with their source of power coming from within themselves... so the capabilities of PM are literally covered entirely by Magic... You can't just slap the word "Personal" or "Self" in front of a pre-existing term and then make it out to be a unique power, especially when other powers that do the exact same thing already exist on the wiki. 23:58, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ---- its not though Its not though. Magic by its very definition is a personal power. And it always has been. The page stays deleted, please stop trying to justify personal powers when they are already covered by existing pages. Also you may be a staff member now, but you still need to ask the other senior staff members about making new pages. Its a generally accepted rule to do so, even for admins. For future reference, please confirm with the other staff members about Personal based powers. As most of them do not fit the actual definition of self-based powers. Your argument about Personal Magic isn't even a power, its just a limitation of for regular magic. Self-based powers are ones that can truly fall into the definition of being a personal power, not ones that you just slap a self based on another power and call it an example. I don't want to have to start deleting those new pages, so please ask the other staff before you make anymore.SageM (talk) 00:06, February 13, 2020 (UTC)SageM Magic Greetings. Hope you are well. The past few days involving Personal/Self powers have certainly been interesting. I saw your recent Personal Magic page and how it was deleted. I am sorry that it happened, but I am not entirely surprised. These powers can stir up a lot of argument concerning their inclusion, and Magic in general is personal. Truth be told, I was actually in the midst of my own personalized magical power before the issue came to the floor. Because of that, I changed to making Personal Formula instead. Considering Magic's nature, my power would have been Personal Enchantment. Plenty of magic users have their own special skills. That's how it works; however, this one becomes even more inherent. The user would have a specialized magical effect put upon them. It would be like my previous powers Personal Blessing/Personal Curse, but it does not necessarily have to be beneficial/detrimental, demonic/divine, etc. What's more, the user does not have to have a Homo Magi Physiology. They simply are affected by a unique sorcerous effect specific to them without necessarily being able to use magic themselves. I have users. That is my reasoning about this, anyway. I have wanted to do this power for long time, but as I wrote before, these powers can be iffy and there's now a lot more scrutiny into the Personal/Self powers. That being said, what do you think about this. Just wanted an outside opinion. Thank you and have a nice day. Kusarigama (talk) 14:39, February 15, 2020 (UTC) If you think it's good, I will offer this up as a potential new power to the Bureaucrats. Kusarigama (talk) 17:03, February 15, 2020 (UTC)